Red Love Forever
by RTB
Summary: She didn't know why she was there; she didn't how she got there. But she stood now outside of Rigsby's apartment, soaking wet from the pouring rain, which almost masked away the tears that were running down her cheeks. Rigsby and Van Pelt.


**This is not a sequel to"Red Sisters" but something that just popped into my head. I am working on a sequel to "Red Sisters" but I have finals and my muse kinda ran away from the story. Reviews are always welcome. **

**Disclaim: Nope. They're not mine. Yet… Muwahahaha. No I don't own them and I don't think I'll ever will, but one can always dream… **

**Anyway here is the story… Enjoy!**

Chapter 1, Death of a loved one.

She didn't know why she was there; she didn't how she got there. But she stood now outside of Rigsby's apartment, soaking wet from the pouring rain, which almost masked away the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"Coming…!" She could hear him yell from inside of the apartment.

With a little click the door went open; she quickly turned her eyes to the floor, embarrassed by her own present.

"Grace?..." Wayne asked surprised.

Grace looked up when he said her name; she opened her mouth to answer but she couldn't force a sound over her lips. She started to sob loud, still keeping her eyes on Wayne.

"Grace what's wrong? Shh, it's gonna be okay…" He whispered pulling her into him.

Grace kept shaking with loud cries into his chest.

"Wayne? Wayne what is that?" a high pitched voice asked pointing at Grace.

"This is my partner from work, Grace." He answered stroking Grace's hair.

Grace broke the short silence,"This was a mistake, I shouldn't have come here, I'm sorry Wayne." She said stepping away from him.

"No Grace stay. Stacey was just leaving." He said staring from Grace to a confused Stacey.

"I was?" Stacey asked looking hurt.

"Yeah you were, I'm sorry, you are a sweet girl but just not my type, I'm sorry." Wayne said not really looking like he was sorry but more annoyed.

While Stacey grabbed her stuff and got going, Grace looked amazed at Wayne. She had never seen him hurt a woman that wasn't a suspect; she kinda liked the thought that he was being mean towards Stacey because of her…

"Grace, are you coming in?" Wayne asked once Stacey was gone.

Grace nodded and stepped into the familiar surroundings. He quickly pulled her wet and heavy jacket of her, walking into the living room to put it in front of his fireplace. She followed slipping her shoes of in the hall.

She sat down in front fire, staring blankly into the flames feeling the warmth.

She almost didn't notices Wayne, as he sat down rubbing a large towel around her shoulders, "Grace your freezing, how exactly did you get here?" He asked.

"I walked…" Grace said still looking into the flames.

"But it takes like 30 minutes to get to my place from yours." Wayne stated.

"I know. I just wanted to get away… I don't know why I ended up here…" She said sobbing.

"Grace what happened?" Wayne asked soft.

"My- My dad… He died… 2 hours ago." She whispered between sobs, burying her head in his shoulder, grasping to his shirt.

"Shhh, baby it's gonna be okay, I'm so sorry." He said pulling her closer and kissed the top of her head. He couldn't stand seeing her cry; it was like a little piece of his heart broke whenever he saw her crying.

They sat like that, in what seemed like hours, Wayne whispering comforting words in her ear as the tears ran down her face.

"Grace, baby, we need to get out of these wet cloths. You will get sick." He said, noticing that his cloths were wet because of hers.

"Yeah, you are probably right." She whispered.

"Come." He said standing up reaching out his hand.

They went into his bedroom, where Wayne started to look through his dresser for something Grace could wear.

"Here" He said, giving her a blue warm hoodie and a pair of his boxers "… you can change in the bathroom."

He turned around to find some clothes to himself, not hearing that Grace hadn't left the room and she had started changing. He turned around right when she was about to take the hoodie on, standing with her back to him she didn't see as he eyes gazed along her body, taking in everything.

_It has been so long_ he though. He was amazed… Her body looked just as perfect as it always had, but something was off, she wasn't _his…_

And before he even started to think about the consequences', he had his hands on her hips. He started stroking his hands up and down her sides and a cross her stomach, trying to touch as much barer skin as possible. He could feel her stiffen as he touched her first, but now she was leaning into his body, reaching up gliding her hands into his hair.

The hoodie was sitting just barely over her breast, when he stopped.

"Grace, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Your father just died and you with that FBI-guy, and I'm just a big bloke" He said hopelessly, sitting down on the bed.

"Wayne…? Wayne look at me." She said gently touching his chin. "First of all you are not a bloke, second of all I let you touch me that way and third I'm not dating 'that FBI-guy' anymore." She said with a small smile, to her he was always the good guy.

"Why not?" He asked still a bit insecure

"Well I found out that… that he wasn't you…" She said staring at the floor.

There was quiet for a while in the bed room until Wayne started talking, "None of them are you, none of them can even comparer to you, the only reason I was dating; was that would help me take my mind of you. I love you."

At that last word Grace sat down beside him, kissing him with a smile. He kissed her back dragging her on his lap, "I love you, only you. You know that right?" He whispered in her ear.

She nodded,"I love you too."

They lay down after that, legs tangled and with Grace using Wayne's chest as a pillow and Wayne holding tightly around her waist, she felt safe and right now she didn't care about the rules, Hightower could go to hell with the rules! All that she thought that she was safe and Wayne was going to help her through this.

She looked up at him with tears welling up in her eyes, "Wayne, will you go to his funeral with me?" She mumbled.

"Yeah of course, we will talk to Lisbon about it tomorrow, now you got to get some sleep." He said kissing her forehead.

"Thanks…" she answered already drifting to sleep. She had forgotten how good he was at getting her to fall asleep.

Grace was sitting at her desk, trying to get her paperwork done but she had a hard time concentrating, her thoughts sifted from her father to Wayne and the funeral. It was only when Lisbon almost shouted her name that Grace woke up.

"Yeah sorry, what is it boss?" Grace said looking up; Cho, Jane and Wayne were watching them.

"Grace is something wrong?" Lisbon asked, not really wanting to know.

"Yeah my…" she looked at Wayne, he nodded shortly for her to go on "My dad died yesterday…" Grace said after a while.

"Ohh, I'm sorry for your loose… Will you come to my office in like ten minutes? Then we can discus you taking a few days of" Lisbon answered walking into her office again.

"Yeah of course, thanks." Grace stammered

"Grace I'm really sorry about your father but I just got one question. How was it kissing Wayne again?" Jane whispered into her ear.

"What?" Grace uttered louder than they had expected.

"Well... The whole day you have been kinda confused, not knowing if you should cry over your father or go over and fuck the brain out of Wayne; even a blind man could see that." Jane said with a duh-tone.

Wayne looked at Grace with excitement, waiting for her answer.

"How did you know that?" Grace said, not really realizing that she had just confessed that she wanted to have sex with Wayne.

"How did you know what? Mr. Jane? "Hightower interrupted.

"Ohh Grace just asked me how I know that Darth Wader is Luke's father, and I said it was because I have seen all the 'Star Wars' movies and Grace hasn't." Jane said smirking.

"Ohh well shouldn't you guys be working instead of talking about some movies?" Hightower asked disappointed.

"I guess, but 'Star Wars' aren't just some movies, they are really, really, good movies, I recommend them." He said as matter of fact.

With that comment Hightower turned on her heels and walked out of the bullpen.

"Thanks, man." Wayne said in a bro-kinda-tone while looking at Jane, who just smiled and nodded.

"Well I'm going to talk to Lisbon now." Grace said standing up, walking pass the three men.

Wayne quickly scribbled note on a little piece of paper, putting it in Grace's hand as she walked by him.

Grace unfolded the note as she walked, reading it. _Looking forward to see you fuck my brain out. W. _She tried to act like she wasn't affected by Wayne's little note, but she could help the smile that came across her face as she looked back at him. "You wouldn't even be able to keep your eyes open." She said with a sway in her hips. "I don't even want to know" Cho uttered, while Wayne kept his eyes locked on the door Grace just entered.

"So what did boss say?" Wayne asked, as they sat down on the little bench in park near his house.

"I'm gonna get the rest of the week off," Grace answered trying not to think about why she got that week off.

Wayne looked at her, he could see the tears welling up in her eyes and he felt her pain as the tears started to slowly run down her cheeks. He sat there with Grace safely in his arms. _Why can I save you from this kind of pain, when I can take a bullet for you and save your life?_ He thought, pulling her a bit tighter.

"Wayne, can we go home?" A little voice whispered into his chest.

"We can do anything you like baby," he answered standing up, but still holding her firmly against him. As they walked back through the park Grace remembered all the fun things they had done here; there was that one time where she had ended up with wiped cream all over her face and Wayne had insisted as her boyfriend he had to remove it all. Luckily they had been sitting out of sight for all the other park guests.

Wayne could feel her smiling into his chest, as they walked up the stairs to his apartment. "What are you smiling about?"

"Can you remember that time in the park where I was covered in wiped cream?"

A big smile planted on his face as he opened the door "I remember." He whispered husky in her ear. It was funny how he always was able to make her smile, or incredibly turned on…

They were laying in his bed, naked, him on his back with her on top and her head lying on his heart. His arm was wrapped around her waist as he slowly with the other hand draw different shapes on her back. They were both panting heavily as they came down from there climax, "Thank you" Grace suddenly said still a bit out of breath.

"For what?" he asked looking at her.

"Being there, I know it can't be easy with me either crying or wanting to have sex." She said

"I just glad you came to me..." He mumbled in her hair.

She smiled as his arms fell heavily around her, holding her in place. He was asleep his breath had even out. She closed her eyes and drifted away too…


End file.
